Current implementations of token systems could be improved. For example, in some cases, there may be an insufficient amount of possible unique token values. This may be an issue when multiple tokens are issued for one user account. A unique token may be issued for each domain in which the payment account is used, and tokens may be regularly refreshed (e.g., one-time use tokens). Current token formats only allow a certain amount of variation, so eventually all possible unique values may be exhausted.
Another issue is that users have historically been recognized by various entities through their primary account numbers. User activity tracking, loyalty programs, activity analysis, and other programs have been based on PAN usage. When the PAN is replaced with multiple tokens, each token may appear to be a different account to certain entities (e.g., acquirers), and thus these entities may not be able to determine the total activity for a given account. Accordingly, using tokens instead of primary account numbers can be disruptive.
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.